


The Teacher's Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Zakkura, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cloud is Hot for Teacher, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Consensual Non-Consent (mentioned), Cuckolding, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Dubious Consent, Edging, Enemies to Lovers, Exercise in Smut Writing Essentially, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gags, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Humiliation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Denial, Past Cloti, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sefizakkura, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Cloud Strife, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cloud's handsome history professor appears to hate him, but that's not the whole truth.Sefikura PWP/Light Plot/Modern AU.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 55
Kudos: 249
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is my attempt to write something purely smutty, and I may have failed miserably._

“Strife, please stay after class today.”

Cloud felt a chill as a strong hand gripped his shoulder. He may have even let out a quiet whimper - the intimidating history professor had _that_ kind of effect on him.

The hand slid down his shoulder briefly, lingering a touch too long on his upper arm.

It was like the start of some of his secret fantasies. Professor Sephiroth telling him what a bad boy he had been, bending him over his knee. Spanking him. Fucking him senseless.

Except the professor was so utterly cold and clinical and ... rigid, that it seemed like an impossible dream. He criticized everything Cloud did, from the formatting he used on his term papers _(Twelve point, Times New Roman, with 1.5 line height was the only acceptable choice)_ , to the answers he gave during discussions.

“Unsatisfactory, Strife,” the professor would frequently say. God, how he hated hearing that phrase. Almost as if the man _enjoyed_ humiliating him in front of others.

It wasn’t only himself - the teacher rating website page for his university was filled with polarized opinions about the man. Half of them just waxed poetry about how hot he was, and the other half complained about what an asshole he was. Cloud agreed with both assessments.

Yet, it seemed like the professor was especially harsh on _him,_ for some reason. He showed disdain for all his students, but none so ardently as he did for Cloud.

Still, he couldn’t fail this class. He was already scraping by in chemistry and calculus. Flunking out of history class would likely drag his GPA down, low enough to invalidate several scholarships, which he relied upon to pay for school.

Cloud stood in front of Sephiroth’s desk, nervously. The professor had returned to his seat, ignoring him and making notes on various papers. It was as if making him wait was some kind of game, or power play. This irritated Cloud.

Finally, the silver waterfall of hair looked up. Sleek green eyes gazed up at him with a familiar contempt and disappointment.

“I’m going to have to fail you for this assignment, Strife.” The words made his stomach drop.

Cloud stared at the gigantic red F on his essay. It was circled angrily several times, as if Professor Sephiroth wanted to highlight and draw attention to his failure.

“I worked really hard on this essay, sir,” he protested.

The professor leaned back in his chair. Cloud stared at the glimpse of his smooth bare chest peeking out. The top three buttons of his black silk shirt were undone. He hated the man at this moment, but still couldn’t ignore his attraction to him.

Sephiroth looked unimpressed. “The essay was adequate, Strife, but you failed to cite two sources. Plagiarism is an automatic failure.”

It was just a stupid mistake.

“I can fix it,” Cloud said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. A subtle light shone in those emerald eyes, as if he enjoyed Cloud being utterly at his mercy. “Please, just give me a chance. I cited everything else, it was just a mistake.”

Sephiroth was not moved. “Those are the rules. I can’t make any special exceptions.”

Cloud fumed. “This isn’t fair.”

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do. If you’re willing to do some extra credit assignments, we can try to get your average up.”

Cloud was absolutely livid. “ _Fuck you,_ okay? Fuck you and your _extra credit_.” He was tired of being picked on. Everyone bullied him, ever since childhood. School had always been a struggle, and he worked _so_ hard for these merit scholarships, just to be crucified for a careless mistake.

Cloud snatched the offending pile of paper and stormed out.

“Strife,” he heard behind him. He ignored it.

* * *

Back in his dorm room, still shaking from anger, Cloud pulled out his laptop from his bag, and began typing his own scathing review of the strict and unforgiving professor.

* * *

The next day, the Professor asked him to stay after class again.

Perhaps he had changed his mind. Perhaps he decided to be lenient and show mercy. It would be a miracle.

The question Sephiroth asked next only confused him.

“You’re from Nibelheim, aren’t you?”

It was a nowhere bumfuck town that would be hard to spot on a map. There was absolutely nothing worth visiting the place for, and everyone who lived there wanted a way out.

The professor wouldn’t know of his hometown, save for an earlier assignment in the semester. They were required to research the history of their birthplace for the project. Sephiroth had allowed him to pair up with Tifa to do a joint presentation for that one.

“Yes, sir.” Where was he going with this line of questioning?

Sephiroth preferred to call students by their surnames, yet asked to only be referred to as _sir_ or _professor_ himself.

“And Strife, there are very few people in your hometown, correct? I believe that there are only two of you in my class.”

The professor slid a white sheet of paper towards him. When Cloud saw what was on it, his heart froze.

He realized that he was logged into the review site under an old username. Nibelheimer12.

“ _Professor Sephiroth is an anal, uptight asshole who probably never gets laid, which is why he takes out his frustrations on his students,_ ” Sephiroth began reciting out loud. His eyes slid from the paper to Cloud, as he read out loud.

Cloud wanted to die. He wanted the floor to open up underneath him and plummet into a vast chasm. The cringe was evident in his raised shoulders and burning cheeks. 

He had been caught, and he knew it.

“ _I used to fantasize about fucking him, but knowing what kind of personality lurks under that face makes me think he’d be selfish in bed anyway. I bet he’s the kind of person who would complain mid-blowjob that you weren't sucking hard enough._ ” 

Sephiroth paused. “Shall I continue?” 

Cloud was silent, sweat rolling down his back. He had given everything away by his reaction. The professor peered at his face innocently, as if to witness the devastation on it. His knees felt like they were going to collapse under him.

Casually, he set the paper down. Disdain was evident on his features, but not anger. “So tell me. Was it you, or your friend Tifa that wrote this?”

He couldn’t throw Tifa under the bus. “It was me, sir.”

The next question surprised him even more.

“Is it true? Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked the question so softly, sensually. Cloud felt a pull in his belly from the question, like some deep part of him was twitching at the thought of it.

Blinking a few times to free himself from the sudden lustfulness, Cloud countered with his own question. “Are you trying to sexually harass me, Professor? I thought you insisted on following _rules._ ”

A smirk. It was something he had never seen on Sephiroth’s face before. “Rules can be broken, every now and then.”

Was he - was he actually coming onto him? Cloud panicked at the thought. In both excitement and apprehension.

“I find you very attractive as well, Strife. If you’d like, I can show you exactly how _generous_ I can be in bed.”

Holy shit. He was. The object of his fantasies (and sometimes, hatred), was interested in acting out those fantasies. Cloud was so flustered that he almost forgot about his grades. Almost.

“Can you be generous about overlooking my citation mistake, too?” Cloud gulped, somewhat in disbelief at the whole turn of events.

Sephiroth’s lips curved into a predatory smile. “As I said, rules can be broken, every now and then.”

* * *

The inside of Professor Sephiroth’s apartment was pristine and minimal, which did not surprise him. It felt a little strange being there.

It was a bit like running into a teacher at the grocery store. As if one did not expect them to exist outside of the classroom.

“I like your apartment,” Cloud said, trying to make small talk to fill the silence.

“Strife.” Sephiroth faced him, filling his personal space with his tall and imposing body. “I don’t want you to think that I am asking for sex in exchange for your grade.”

Cloud shrugged. “Okay.”

“I mean it. I can tell you’re an honest person. And that you work hard. I was going to give you a chance to correct the paper, regardless.”

“That’s probably... the nicest thing you’ve said to me,” Cloud mused.

“I’m harder on the students who I feel aren’t fulfilling their potential.”

All Cloud could hear was _harder_.

“I want you to go hard on me,” he said innocently, smiling at Sephiroth’s reaction. Cloud was already thinking about his Professor’s cock. Would it be as big as he imagined? The man’s shoes were practically boats. And Cloud only came up to his shoulders, at best.

One corner of Sephiroth’s mouth pulled towards his own ear in a satisfied smile. “And I will. But let’s get you clean first.”

He led them to bathroom.

* * *

“You... want to give me a bath?” Cloud asked skeptically.

“Yes. It would please me. And I want you to be clean.”

That, he was not expecting. Maybe Sephiroth had some kind of germ phobia. Or some kind of fetish. Either way, Cloud didn’t care. The man that had been haunting his fantasies for months was standing in front of him, eager and willing to fuck him. He’d say yes to just about anything.

The professor began undressing him, piece by piece. Lifting his t-shirt over his head. Pulling down his boxers to reveal his half-hard cock. Holding onto his bare hip to steady him, as he knelt down to roll off Cloud’s socks slowly. He briefly faced his buttocks, upon which Cloud felt the warm exhalation of breaths.

When it was all off, Cloud shivered, feeling strangely vulnerable to be completely bare, while Sephiroth remained fully clothed.

The older man smiled at him. “You have a beautiful body.” Cloud knew that his body and face had a certain appeal - slender and boyish, masculine yet delicate. Blond and blue eyed. A pretty boy.

Sephiroth rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt to his elbows and let his arm wade through the bath water, testing the temperature. It felt infantilizing, in a way. Perhaps it was some sort of fetish. He never thought the uptight man would be so kinky.

Gesturing to him with a finger, Sephiroth asked him to lower himself into the warm bath water.

What came after was pleasantly relaxing and didn’t feel particularly sexual. Sephiroth pumped sweet smelling shampoo into his hands and rubbed it through his scalp. His long fingers were soothing and gentle, running through his hair from his hairline to the back of his neck, tilting his head to wash his ears, gripping his chin lightly. Sephiroth seemed amused that Cloud’s hair remained relatively upright, even while wet.

Sephiroth rubbed body wash that smelled like roses onto his shoulders and torso, massaging his muscles lightly. The professor sat on the edge of the tub as Cloud stood, shaving the light patch of hair above his groin carefully. He wanted him to be completely hairless. There was an implicit trust as the blade swiped across his skin. Cloud held very still, not wanting to be cut. There was little hair on him to begin with, though an invisible blond down could be found on his arms.

The man was also very _thorough_ about washing his ass, which also didn’t feel particularly sexual in the moment. More like he was trying to make sure that Cloud was clean enough for whatever he planned to do in that area. The thought made his half-erection stiffen more.

He wasn’t a virgin, but everything he’d done before was pretty vanilla. Unless you counted fucking on top of a motorcycle as kinky. Roche was hot, but Cloud couldn’t stand the theatrical dirty talk that he spouted while they did it. It was a damn shame. Roche was a good fuck in every other aspect.

“Good boy.” Sephiroth interrupted him from his distracted thoughts, petting him on the head after rinsing off the last of the suds. Cloud closed his eyes at the touch. “You’ve been so well-behaved for me.”

Okay, that he was definitely into, whatever that was. Although it did remind him a little bit of how one would talk to a dog, or a small child. Cloud loved being called a good boy. Or bad boy. He just liked knowing that his behavior was pleasing his partner, that his presence was turning them on.

Cloud leaned into the touch. “Will you punish me too, if I don’t behave?”

Sephiroth stroked his cheek and looked at him with dark, dilated pupils. “Do you want me to punish you, pet?”

“I want you to spank me.”

He laughed, which is another expression he had never seen on his teacher’s face. “You looked so innocent to me at first. I had no idea you were so sexual.”

“Same to you, Professor.”

“You can call me Sephiroth, while we're here.”

“Okay. You can call me Cloud, too. Or whatever you want to call me. Like slut. Or naughty boy.” The man widened his eyes at this. Cloud would take any dirty pet name Sephiroth wanted to throw at him. The anticipation was making him quiver.

The hum was amused. “Do you like being degraded, Cloud?” His baritone voice sent a delicious shiver down his spine.

“I like being dominated,” he answered sweetly, and he watched as the green eyes staring at him darkened with lust.

Bending down to give him a quick kiss on the lips, Sephiroth tilted his chin up with a finger as he did so. Cloud sucked the man’s lower lip into his mouth before Sephiroth broke away from the kiss.

Cloud stepped out of the bath, allowing the man to dry him. Sephiroth proceeded to rub his hair with a luxurious towel and flicked one of his blond spikes with a finger. People always loved playing with his ridiculous hair, for some reason.

And then, he pulled out a blow dryer and started noisily drying his hair for a few minutes. It felt nice. Like being taken care of while feeling sick, or having a blanket draped over you. Cloud didn’t mind this caretaking stuff at all.

As they sat down on the bed, Sephiroth grabbed his waist and pulled him across his lap. Cloud could feel the hard bulge inside his professor’s pants poking against his belly.

“Will you let me tie your wrists?” Sephiroth held them questioningly, a thumb brushing against his pulse.

Oh, bondage. Yeah. He wanted to try that. “Yes.”

Sephiroth produced some industrial twine from his pocket, held Cloud’s wrists over his head, and looped the rope around them. It felt tight.

“Let me know if you want me to remove them.” Cloud supposed that Sephiroth wanted to reassure him of his options. He didn't feel unsafe, though he wondered if he should ask for a safe word.

Sephiroth then smoothed a hand over one buttock, making him sigh in anticipation. “Your skin. So pale and smooth. So firm and white. Do you want me to make it turn red?”

Cloud felt all the blood rushing to his dick, which was pressed against one of Sephiroth’s thighs. Before he could answer, a hand slapped down on his cheeks, causing him to let out a startled cry.

“Have you been a naughty boy? Do you deserve to be punished?” Another sharp hit over his behind.

He moaned in response this time. “I’ve been a very bad boy.”

Sephiroth’s long silvery hair tickled his shoulders and neck as the man leaned down to whisper above his ear. “Do you like that?” Another sharp slap on his buttocks.

Then another. And another.

Cloud didn’t know exactly why he found it so arousing, but he suspected that it was because the act went so close to his erogenous zones without actually touching them. Like an aching tease. That, and it felt like being at the mercy of his partner. Placing trust in them over his body.

And the skin on his rear was particularly sensitive to touch.

His breath hitched, becoming uneven as the sting on his skin intensified.

“Your flesh looks so lovely, reddened from my touch.” It was even better than Cloud’s fantasies, and much better than Roche’s dirty talk. Poetic and lurid. He could feel himself dripping with precome onto Sephiroth’s black slacks. He winced at the next slap, which was harder than the last.

A finger slid along the cleft between his cheeks, lightly tracing the line up and down. “Do you want me to kiss it better, afterwards?” Another sharp hit made his entire body shudder. He wasn’t going to last long, at this rate. Cloud just kept moaning yes, over and over, to anything Sephiroth was asking.

“Can you come from this alone?” His tone was curious and soft.

Flushed and feeling the wetness on Sephiroth’s pants where it connected with his groin, he answered, “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“I’d rather you not come on my pants, actually. I wonder, where should I let you come? _How_ should I let you come?” Sephiroth ran his hands along his bound arms, slowly, teasingly. A soft palm caressed the sore flesh on his bottom, providing a small respite. "Should I allow you to come at all?"

Laying Cloud face down on the bed, he pressed soft, tender kisses to the sore skin.

His cock ached for touch, but his bound wrists above his head prevented any direct relief. The sounds he made begun sounding more like begging.

“Please touch me.” Cloud’s face was buried into a pillow, his body writhing to give some stimulation to his cock. 

Sephiroth gripped his hips and stilled them in place. “Don’t move. I want to see if you can come without me touching it.”

Cloud rested his weight on his forearms, as Sephiroth pulled his hips upward for better access.

He felt Sephiroth’s hands nudging his legs wider, exposing a vulnerable part of himself into the chilly air. Thumbs pressed into his flesh, spreading him apart.

Cloud felt a sudden light contact of moisture as Sephiroth abruptly spat between his cheeks. A long tongue, textured and dripping hot, swiped vertically against the spot. His hips jerked away in response to the sensation.

“Did you just spit on me,” he whispered.

“Yes, do you like it? Have you ever been rimmed before?”

“No... but it feels good.”

“Good. Let’s see if you can come from my tongue in your ass.”

Fuck. It felt so dirty, so taboo, to have Sephiroth’s tongue touching him there, plunging into him. The tip of it teasing him. Hovering and darting over sensitive nerve endings.

The wicked tongue thrusted in and out, and he felt himself pulsing against it. Fuck. It traced circles around him and explored him in such an intimate, perverse way. And the pleasure - it made the ache in his stiff cock stronger.

Cloud felt flecks of spittle land on him as Sephiroth spat on him again, and he felt it drip off his wet entrance. He heard the sound of him spitting before he felt the contact. Sephiroth spread the saliva around with his tongue, moistening him. The vulgarity and unexpectedness of it just turned him on more.

He had no idea why he loved being submissive. Controlled. Like a puppet on strings. But he did.

Sephiroth planted a kiss on his entrance. It was obscene. So many surprises.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Please. Don’t stop,” Cloud whispered, breathing hard.

He could feel it building up inside himself. Cloud was really about to come without his teacher having touched his cock at all.

Cloud yelped loudly as he felt a hard pinch to his tip, which immediately cut off his orgasm. “What the hell?”

“It’ll last longer if you let me edge you,” Sephiroth said soothingly, releasing him as the urge to come subsided. It wasn’t something that he tried before, but he had heard of it. Apparently, suppressing orgasms before they could finish would result in a much more rewarding one at the end.

Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair, affectionately. “Okay? One more time? Then I’ll allow you to come, sweetheart.”

 _Sweetheart_ just sounded dirty coming from that mouth, the mouth that had just done such wonderfully nasty things to him.

He allowed Sephiroth to build him up again, with only his tongue fluttering in his hole, before denying him the ability to orgasm once more by squeezing his cock tightly. Cloud groaned in frustration.

“Good boy. I’ll let you come this time. It’ll feel so good, because you behaved for me,” Sephiroth praised. Cloud found it ironic, as he had never gained his approval in the classroom. But here, in his bed, the professor wouldn’t stop lavishing it on him.

Cloud felt himself twitching from the promise.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was spasming uncontrollably, letting out panted breaths that were almost painful. Sephiroth was correct, because when his orgasm was finally permitted to follow its natural course, the waves of pleasure running through him were like nothing he’d ever felt before. Sephiroth’s tongue was still inside him, flickering against him as his spine arched.

It was usually over so quick, but this time, he rode out the blissful feeling for what seemed like several minutes. Cloud’s cries and grunts filled the air, as his semen shot onto his own torso. The pleasure tingled through him pleasantly even after he went limp.

He was flipped over onto his back, and he watched Sephiroth cleaning the semen around his navel with his tongue, like a haughty cat lapping up spilt milk.

His wrists felt sore. “Can you untie me now?”

The beautiful haunting face smiled up at him, crawling over him, fingers gently undoing the knots. “Was it good?”

“Yes,” he sighed, rubbing the indentations the rope had made on his wrists. “But will you let me touch you, too?”

Sephiroth smirked. “Of course. It’s your turn to please me now.”

He undressed himself and Cloud swallowed hard. The contrast between his long silver hair and the masculine shoulders made him so pleasing to look at. Graceful and well-defined, like a deity carved from ivory.

And his suspicions were right. His cock was huge.

Blushing and reddened with arousal, glistening and wet. It flattered Cloud that it was himself that had made this cock shiver so violently. Engorged and erect.

He didn’t think that he would be able to sit through history class without a boner ever again.

“It’s so big,” he whispered, eyes widening. It was a bit concerning, actually.

Sephiroth looked smug, cat-like, at what he perceived to be a compliment more than a nervous observation. “Don’t worry. I'm sure you can take it all in, like a _good boy._ ”

His silver hair tickled Cloud's shoulders. “Have you never swallowed one this big, slut?”

The man knew how to push his buttons. Cloud knew how to push his, too. “Not as big as yours,” he murmured. Knowing that the praise would please Sephiroth.

The older man straddled his chest, his thighs hugging the sides of his head and pressing against Cloud's ears. Sephiroth's cock brushed against his chin, smearing a trail of wetness against it.

Cloud opened his mouth immediately, letting the head of it rest on his flat tongue. He stared up at Sephiroth with a questioning, unblinking stare, as if goading him on to push it in further.

"Not yet," Sephiroth moaned, withdrawing back with his hips. He closed Cloud's open mouth with a gentle push on the chin. "I want to touch your face with it first."

Cloud shut his eyes as he felt the hardness of the cock brush over his eyelashes and rub against his nose. He felt it pass across his slightly parted lips. He opened them again when he felt it rubbing against his jawline. It was as if the man wanted to fuck his face, literally, in every definition of the phrase.

He winced as Sephiroth spat on it.

The cock tapped lightly along his cheekbones, spreading the saliva slowly along his skin, mixing it with the pre-ejaculate dripping out of the head.

Sephiroth pushed a thumb into the corner of his mouth, pressing his lower jaw open, testing how much it could expand. Then he removed it and petted Cloud's cheeks. “An exquisite face,” he murmured. “I must admit that I had inappropriate thoughts about you, this whole semester.”

Cloud smiled, dreamy. “Tell me. What kind of thoughts?”

“Bending you over my desk, fucking you until you cried out my name.”

“That’s funny. I’ve had that very same thought. What else?”

Sephiroth’s voice became low with lust. “Hearing you beg for my cock on your knees.”

“And?”

“Coming all over your face and licking it off.”

“Okay, let’s do that one.”

Sephiroth looked at him in disbelief, like a present had fallen into his lap.

Based on their relative positions, Cloud assumed that the man wanted to fuck his face. To use it passively as a hole to fuck. He was okay with that, because honestly, he was feeling a little tired at that point.

Cloud opened his mouth wide and relaxed back on the pillow. Sephiroth slid his cock down his throat with a groan. His mouth was filled with it. It felt massive. The pulse of it throbbed against his tongue and the insides of his cheeks.

Slowly, Sephiroth withdrew it again, but this time, the movement was sharp and abrupt as it went back in. His eyelids fluttered. His professor began slowly face-fucking him, thrusting his hips forward to push his hardness in and out of his mouth, while Cloud kept utterly still.

It felt good to be used this way, even when his jaw began to ache. The motion of Sephiroth’s hard cock, filling his mouth over and over, made his groin stir.

“Such a good boy.” A thumb gently stroked the curve of his ear. “Holding so still for me.” The praise made Cloud’s back shiver pleasantly.

His own length had become erect again, and Sephiroth reached behind himself to stroke it, while still focused on Cloud's mouth. So it seemed he was telling the truth about being a generous lover.

”Close your eyes,” Sephiroth told him. “Keep your mouth open for me. And keep your head still. I’m going to go harder now.” A hand caressed his jaw, holding it in place as the thrusts became swifter. He heard a sigh of pleasure. Peeking at him, Cloud could see that Sephiroth was now holding onto the headboard to steady himself as he fucked his mouth more forcefully.

The man seemed to be able to delay an orgasm naturally and was lasting an unusually long time.

A thumb brushed against Cloud's lips. “Suck around me,” he commanded.

As he suckled him, tightening his mouth, Sephiroth's pace became slower, more deliberate, more measured. Finally, he felt the cock leave his lips with a pop, and he braced himself for what would come next - the hot droplets landing on his face.

It was a pity to close his eyes, as he would have liked to see the look of ecstasy on Sephiroth's face as he finished, but he knew from experience that it was not pleasant to have come shoot into your eyes.

As he opened his eyes again, Sephiroth was laying on top of him, licking his face from jaw to temple. Eating his own salty come off of Cloud's cheeks. The man licked his eyebrows, nipped at his nose, swiped his tongue along his chin, to clean up every last drop.

It was a strangely sweet and affectionate embrace.

Afterwards, Sephiroth sat up to continue stroking him. “I want you to come from my touch.” The hand around him rubbed the slick moisture down his length, squeezed the base, rubbed circles around the tip.

His organ soon twitched against Sephiroth's fist, spilling seed against his grip, as Cloud came a second time. They lay on their backs, exhausted.

“Was I satisfactory, Professor?” Cloud asked with a raised brow, after a moment of silence.

The answer was one of contentment and approval.

“Very satisfactory, Strife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I just felt like writing some more, but no ideas were coming to mind. So I decided, why not try writing a smut/kink fest? I think the smut that I usually write is brief and subtle, and also used as a plot device, so this was a refreshing change.
> 
> I think all of the Clouds I've written prior to this are fairly sexually timid - which I think makes sense, if you consider his backstory in canon, which suggests that he lacks the typical life experience of a twenty-one year old.
> 
> So this was an exercise in writing Cloud as a horny, sexually aggressive type - because I like to write something a little different each time.
> 
> I guess Cloud’s thoughts about “ok, let’s try this new thing,” mirrors my own, because I’m fairly ignorant about kinks and sex acts, and was attempting to write them here for the first time.
> 
> I don’t know what to think about this fic. I find it simultaneously too tame and too dirty. Well, I hope somebody enjoys it.
> 
> My search history is now full of very questionable research. Thanks to Reddit and Wikipedia, for clarifying some of this stuff. Reading fanfic has corrupted me, but I won't complain.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments. ❤️ I enjoy chatting about these characters, FF7, ideas, fanfic, and writing, so don't be afraid to share your thoughts!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated too.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: Gonna add more chapters to this, because the plot muses are not blessing me, so instead I will write more filth.


	2. The Voyeur

“What’s this good mood about, Cloud? It’s not like you.” Tifa poked him in the shoulder.

“Got laid,” he answered, playfully tossing a lock of her dark hair behind her shoulders.

“Oh? Who? Guy or girl?” She sipped at her still-too-hot coffee and scrunched up her nose. It was a cute habit. Hints of jealousy crossed her features, almost imperceptibly. For some reason, Tifa only seemed to express that after he hooked up with some random girl.

“Guy. Really hot guy.”

“Details, please,” she teased.

“Amazing body. Probably at least seven and a half inches. Treated me like a princess.”

He wondered if Tifa was picturing it. When they used to fuck, she too, enjoyed being particularly _giving_ to Cloud. He had always appreciated the view of her tits, as her mouth wrapped around and descended upon him.

Back then, he used to crush on Tifa so hard. Who wouldn’t? She was popular, beautiful, and, as he later found out, an exceedingly nice girl. While she had seemed a bit cold and distant when they were kids, Cloud later learned that she was only grieving over the death of her mother. Tifa had been at his side to comfort him, when he lost his own.

They both had the feeling that their friendship was more important than any mutual attraction, which seemed to exist on a much shallower level. Cloud didn’t take it well at first, even though they had both agreed that it was for the best.

He started fucking everyone. Anyone he found remotely attractive, girl or guy, old or young. It wasn’t difficult at all to find a willing partner. Women and men threw themselves at him constantly. And, being indiscriminate of gender, Cloud always had twice the amount of people to choose from.

He enjoyed the sex, of course. But secretly, Cloud yearned for true affection. Admitting that made him feel more vulnerable than he liked, so he preferred to keep his encounters shallow and physical.

Tifa tried to press him for more details, so he listed the various kinks and dirty things that Sephiroth had done to him. Her sweet, red-brown eyes widened at him.

“Discipline, huh? Did he make you call him Daddy?”

Cloud made a face. “That’s one kink I know that I don’t like.” He had never met his father. Didn’t even know who he was, or whether he was alive or not. The fact always made him feel sour. Whoever he was, he had left before Cloud was born. Didn’t even bother to meet him, before disappearing.

It did make him wonder though, if that was the reason why he _particularly_ enjoyed older men lavishing their attention and praise on him.

His heart thumped when they approached the classroom. It would be the first time he saw Professor Sephiroth again, after visiting his apartment on Saturday. After he had made Cloud come twice and cuddled him after. Calling him a good boy, and laying kisses on his neck.

Handsome, as usual. A long black woolen coat hung at the back of the professor’s chair. Wearing a white dress shirt this time, which matched Cloud’s own. The top three buttons were still undone, with a skinny dark tie loosely hanging around the collar, resembling suspenders. Cloud should have noticed the detail before. While the rest of his public appearance seemed cold and rigid, there was always an immodesty to the way Sephiroth wore his shirts. Showing hints of his bare chest. The masculinity of it contrasted against the prettiness of his long hair. It was tied back in a low ponytail today, though two long sections still framed the sides of his face.

Cloud was beaming at him, without realizing he was doing it at first.

And his stomach sank when his gaze was returned. Cold. Disapproving. Almost angry.

Maybe he hadn’t done enough to satisfy him. His sudden good spirits vanished. Cloud sat miserably through the rest of class, wondering what he did to deserve such a look.

Tifa noticed, giving him a questioning quirk of her brow. He returned it with a weak smile, one that came out more like a grimace. She was familiar with that expression, and would know that he wasn’t feeling like smiling at all.

He packed his things deliberately, slowly, when class ended, wanting an excuse to linger behind as the other students trickled out. Tifa gave his bicep a little squeeze as she walked out. It was her way of saying, _Let’s talk later._

Cloud walked up to the teacher’s desk, his head slightly downcast.

“Are you upset with me?” There was a vulnerability in his own voice that embarrassed him.

There had always been a mild contempt in Sephiroth’s expressions. He should have gotten used to it by now. Cloud felt almost ashamed. Naive, for expecting something different.

But it did soften. “Cloud,” he said carefully. Cloud, he said, not Strife. “Remember what I said about being discreet.”

“There’s no one here now.” He stared at his own shoes. Short black boots. Afraid that Sephiroth could see how hurt he was.

The Professor stood up, closing the heated space in between them, but still a respectable distance away. 

The question came out of Cloud like a shudder, more shaky than he’d like. “Was I ... was I not good?”

Sephiroth briefly cupped his face in his smooth hands. “You were very good. So good for me,” he murmured. His arms then slipped back down to his sides.

“Then why are you looking at me like I’m dirt again?”

A hand brushed his lower back. The fingers rested there, like a poised spider. “I can’t look at you differently when we’re in class. You know that this could get me fired.” His voice was smooth, like the movements of a snake. Cloud couldn’t quite read the emotion in it, but he could tell that Sephiroth was trying to soothe him.

“Then why do it in the first place?”

Cloud felt a hand at his throat, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt.

“I’ve wanted you as much as you’ve wanted me,” Sephiroth replied, dark and sensuous. The answer lighted the nerves along his lower body, causing that same deep pull in his belly. The things the man could do, with his voice alone. Cloud shivered.

His deft fingers loosened the second button. Teeth grazed his cheek.

“Here?” Cloud whispered. “I thought you were worried about ... being discovered.”

Sephiroth was so tall that he had to curve himself down to meet Cloud’s face. It made him feel small, intimidated. Almost wanting to take a step back from that intoxicating visage. The loose silver bangs that framed his teacher’s face hovered over him. He tilted Cloud’s chin up and pressed their lips together, a tongue darting inside.

The third button was popped open. A finger slid down his neck, pressing into the hollows of his sternum.

The professor then walked away to the metal classroom door and locked it with a click, looking at Cloud while he did so. The implication filled him with anticipation.

He wondered if Professor Sephiroth made a habit of doing this with his students. Surely, at least one of them made their crush known to him. The thought filled him with jealousy.

Sephiroth took off his tie, stretching it taut between his hands. “Will you let me tie you up again?” he asked softly.

Cloud dropped his backpack on the floor, and nodded.

“Will you be late to your next class?” Sephiroth asked as he shoved him down on his desk.

His chin rubbed against the felt blotter surface as he shook his head.

The satin brushed across his pulse. It tightened around his wrists, as Sephiroth wound them into a knot behind his back. He pulled on it, testing the strength of the bind. A breath traveled against the back of his neck to his ear.

He murmured onto his skin. “Will you let me pound you into this desk?” A hand gripped his ass tightly.

“Yes,” Cloud whispered.

“Don’t worry. I won’t bruise you.” A wet kiss behind his ear.

“You can bruise me if you want.”

The professor seemed to still himself for a moment, not knowing how to react to that.

Sephiroth then moved to undo his zipper, and pulled out his cock. A hand fisted around it, slightly dry and rough. He eased his weight off him to give space between Cloud and the desk.

The stroking chafed him. He winced. “Too dry.”

“Shhh.” Sephiroth pulled out one of the side drawers. Cloud watched him put on a pair of black leather gloves in the periphery of his vision. An involuntary shiver went through him.

The leather traced the contours of his lips, waiting to be invited in. He parted them to allow two fingers to slip onto his tongue. They thrusted in and out of his mouth with a gentle pressure, massaging the insides of his cheeks. Cloud closed his eyes, feeling the fullness in his mouth and the throbbing of his untouched erection.

Again, he was the one exposed, while Sephiroth kept his own clothing on. Cloud thought of what a dirty sight it must be, if someone were to walk in on them. Him bent over, blushing with arousal, his cock loose and hands bound behind his back. Sephiroth’s larger, graceful body arching over him.

A gloved hand inserted another finger into his mouth, stretching it. The scent of the leather made him think of Sephiroth’s sweet musk. He wondered where the gloves had been.

Did he sometimes lock the door, after class, just like this? Gripping himself with the foreign material of the gloves, thinking about one of his students?

The increased thickness of the gloves caused his mouth to stretch uncomfortably. Surely the professor did not expect to fit his entire fist into his delicate jaw?

A fourth finger shoved its way inside and Cloud made a muffled sound at the intrusion. The drool that had been gathering below his tongue spilled out onto the leather, coating it.

“Good boy.”

Sephiroth resumed stroking him, now with the black gloves wet from his own lips. Cloud moaned from the touch, but also the relief of the uncomfortable fullness being removed from his mouth. His pants were lowered to his ankles, baring his buttocks and thighs. A clothed erection jutted against him.

The older man leaned down closer. He placed his cheek against Cloud’s, pressing their faces together, listening to his vulgar moans reverberate against his jaw, as his leather glove squeezed up and down his cock.

“Too loud,” Sephiroth said, kissing his cheek. “You don’t want someone to overhear, do you?”

Cloud suppressed the noises that the movements were coaxing out of him. He bit into his own lip, which earned him another tender kiss.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth whispered again. His vertical motions around him became more rapid, and Cloud had the suspicion that he was going to try to edge him again. It might be too late, because the gushing pleasure was building too fast—

And the grip on his cock tightened like a vice, so hard that it hurt. Cloud huffed from the pain and slumped onto the table. The heightened feeling subsided, flattening into a dull pulse.

Another kiss on his cheek. “You don’t come until I say that you can, understand?”

Cloud’s breath was still ragged. He nodded.

“Say it.”

“I can’t come until you say so.” This seemed to be the professor’s favorite way to torment him. Denying him the thrill of release. Giving it, only after he proved his obedience.

Cloud watched as the gloved hand slid out a letter opener from the desk blotter. The blunt edge was meant to prevent injuries, but it could probably draw blood if sufficient force was applied.

A flash of silver, and the flat, cool surface of it pressed against his cheekbones. Cloud flinched. A startled sound escaped his throat.

Sephiroth hushed him. The tip dragged along his cheek, slowly. “You know that I wouldn’t hurt you, pet. Don’t be afraid.”

He held still as the point of the instrument traced over his closed eyelids, trailed down the sides of his nose, and ran lightly over his lips.

The knife brushed over the vulnerable skin of his throat as he swallowed. The perception of danger heightened his senses, as the edge of it pressed against his yielding flesh.

Goosebumps rippled through Cloud as the cold metal tip brushed across his right nipple, underneath his shirt. “Ahhhh.” The feeling made him particularly vocal, eliciting a muffled sound of pleasure.

Sephiroth’s seductive voice intoned over his ear. “See, I knew you would like it. Stay still.” He played with Cloud’s nipple, flicking it with the cold touch of steel. Involuntary sounds spilled out of his mouth, each time the edge brushed across the sensitive bit of flesh. Feeling the pleasure build up again. The edge pressed against his heart, then slid into the grooves on his abdomen. He let out another obscene moan when it drew sharp lines across the sensitive skin of his rear.

His entire body tensed as a gloved finger suddenly went inside him, half-expecting it to be the knife that penetrated him. Cloud relaxed, realizing that Sephiroth was only prepping him for sex.

“Are you sure you’re not a virgin?” Another soft peck on his neck, then teeth sharply indenting his flesh. Sephiroth set the letter opener back down, tucking it back into its sleeve.

Cloud laughed scornfully at that. “Tifa had the honor of taking that from me.”

“Mmm. What would she think, seeing you like this now?”

Tifa didn’t particularly like Sephiroth. She found him to be creepy. But even she couldn’t deny how attractive the professor was. The truth was that she couldn’t stand the sight of him with someone else, no matter how playful she pretended to be about it.

“She’d probably call me a slut."

“You’re unusually tight for one,” he mused, as he inserted another gloved finger, stretching him from the inside. The compliment made Cloud feel good. Almost as good as the pressure from Sephiroth's touch.

Lost in the pleasure of the stimulation, Cloud almost didn’t notice the door handle jiggling noisily. As if someone was trying to get inside. 

Cloud jerked his head up, alarmed. His heart leapt inside his chest. What if some student or other teacher saw them like this?

Sephiroth removed his fingers from him abruptly and peeled off his gloves, stuffing them back in the drawer.

“Hey Seph! I brought you lunch,” a cheery voice said through the door.

 _Seph._ Whoever it was, he must be well-acquainted with the professor.

Sighing, Sephiroth got off him and began walking to the entrance. Panicking, with his pants still around his ankles, and his arms tied uselessly behind his back, Cloud protested. “Wait! What are you doing?”

Sephiroth spoke calmly. “Relax. It’s just a friend of mine.” He didn’t seem like the kind of person with many friends. But then again, neither was Cloud.

The friend who came inside was handsome in a frat boy kind of way, with shaggy dark hair and a warm expression. Almost as tall as Sephiroth, but probably more muscular. He held up two bags of takeout as a gesture of goodwill. When those smiling blue eyes spotted Cloud, they widened with surprise.

“Oh.”

Cloud turned his face down in humiliation. He realized that he had seen this guy on campus before. A football player whom he had a crush on, but didn’t approach, because he was always surrounded by the other players. Roche being one of them.

“Should I come back later...?” the stranger asked, one dark eyebrow raised.

”No, please—stay. I’m sure this one won’t mind.” Sephiroth smiled wryly, staring at Cloud. The door locked again with another click.

His heart sank a little. So he was just one among many.

”You sure like them pretty,” the stranger said with a wink. Then he set down the brown paper bags onto some student's desk and took in the sight more thoroughly. Cloud felt the heat rising in his face.

”You would know that, wouldn't you, Zack?” Sephiroth resumed his position behind him, running his fingers through Cloud's hair possessively.

”You don't mind, right?” he asked Cloud. “Zack here was once in your position, too. He’s a much more obedient pup now, after our training.”

So this Zack staring at him was a teacher's pet too. One of Sephiroth’s submissives. He couldn’t quite picture it—this muscular jock allowing himself to be bound and bullied. There was an excited lust in his friendly blue eyes. “What’s your name, kiddo?”

A patronizing nickname. Ironic that he never minded being called worse things, but this Zack must only be two or three years older than him at most, so it was extra annoying.

“Cloud,” he answered curtly.

Zack leaned back into one of the student seats, eyeing him appraisingly. His biting tone seemed to impress him, somehow. “You don’t mind if I watch? I can leave, if it bothers you.”

“It would please me,” Sephiroth said, gripping a creamy thigh with his bare hands. “And you want to please me, don’t you?” Cloud nodded. Gaining this man’s approval somehow lit up the pleasure centers in his brain.

He wondered if Zack was jealous that he had been replaced. If watching would make him angry. After all, Cloud had felt jealous simply imagining the faceless others that had been in his place.

“Do you like him? Would you like him to fuck you, too?” He felt the silky nylon of Sephiroth's slacks brushing against his skin. The sinuous silk of his voice seemed just as tactile.

Zack was undoubtedly attractive. And he was smiling warmly at him. And Cloud already wanted him, from just the brief glimpses he caught in the hall, or the seasonal football games.

“Sure. He’s hot,” Cloud replied. He noticed that the grin on Zack’s face became wider. There seemed to be a mutual attraction heating the air between them.

“I’m glad you finally found my replacement,” Zack commented, amused. “He’s very cute.” Perhaps there hadn’t been very many others, after all.

A belt unbuckled. The drawer slid open with a wooden sound. The snap of a plastic bottle cap came from behind him.

Sephiroth lined himself up at Cloud’s entrance, pausing. It was as if his heartbeat throbbed against him, waiting to fill him with it. He brushed his knuckles softly on his face. “Ready, pet?”

Cloud nodded, and could only see Zack in front of him, sitting casually, gazing at him darkly with lustful intent as Sephiroth penetrated him from behind. He bit back his moans, as the sharp thrusts pushed him into the desk repeatedly.

It was meant to be humiliating, or erotic, or both, he knew. There was some forbidden thrill about being watched. Vulnerability.

Zack pulled out his own cock and began stroking it. The sight made Cloud’s skin flush with heat. His honest face was so handsome, in a different way than Sephiroth’s or his own.

Cloud could barely maintain eye contact as his teacher's girth pounded into him. He had been right to be concerned about the size.

Sephiroth undid the knot around his wrists, slowing between thrusts. He laid the black strip of cloth next to his head. Stroking Cloud’s pink cheek, he asked, “Will you let me blindfold you for a bit?”

It was the first time he felt really hesitant about anything.

“Okay,” he whispered. He didn’t actually mean it.

Sephiroth gestured to Zack, who came over to wrap the silk around his eyes. Cloud’s nausea rose as it tightened around him. Someone ruffled his hair playfully.

“You’re okay with this, right?” It was Zack’s voice. Tinged with concern. A thumb brushed against his forehead. “Can I put it in your mouth?”

Cloud nodded, even though the blindfold was making bile rise in his throat. His breathing became erratic.

Sephiroth hoisted him higher across the desk, so that his jaw lay against the edge of the table. There were sounds of fabric and metal rustling. Something hard and moist tapping his lips.

“Are you sure, Cloud?” Zack asked him. His next words seemed directed at Sephiroth. “He’s really submissive, isn’t he? Your dream pet.”

Cloud trembled underneath the fingers petting his hair. “I don’t think he’s okay with this, Seph. He looks scared.”

Holding in a shudder, he blurted out, “I don’t like the blindfold.”

The movements behind him stopped. “Then you should have said so,” Sephiroth chided gently. Hands quickly loosened it from his head and light flooded his vision again. “That’s why I _asked,_ pet.” 

Sometimes, it took so little to shake his confidence.

They had pushed him into the deep end of the pool once, playing Marco Polo, a white strip of cloth wrapped around his eyes. And then they left him there. He nearly drowned, until someone’s Dad noticed him flailing in the water. 

But they couldn’t have known that. Especially since he agreed to being blindfolded.

“Sorry,” Zack said apologetically. “Do you want me to leave?”

Cloud was embarrassed by his little panic attack. “No, no. I was just upset by the blindfold, not you. I... I want you to join in.”

“You like me that much, huh?” Zack murmured, letting his cock rest on Cloud’s lips again. “I thought you did.”

Sephiroth positioned himself again, gripping his bare hips. “This will be so good, pet. You’ll like being filled from both ends.”

“Open up for me,” Zack said, his fingers tickling Cloud’s jaw. The cocks entered him at the same time, and the groan of multiple male voices in unison was perversely sensual.

And he did like it.

Zack’s fingers stroked his face tenderly, as he pushed his hard cock in and out of it, making the tip of it hit the back of his throat. Cloud was eager to please. He sucked around it, flicking his tongue against the head each time it re-entered.

Sephiroth’s hand curled around Cloud’s erection as he thrusted, holding him loosely and giving occasional strokes. The other reached under his shirt to brush across his nipples, which made Cloud moan onto Zack’s cock.

The rhythm alternated. Sometimes he was penetrated more roughly in his mouth, other times from behind. Sephiroth's hand hovering around his stiffness told him that he would be denied the opportunity to orgasm once more. It would be doubly frustrating now.

Zack was the first to come. The hot liquid filled his mouth with the mild taste of salt. “Swallow,” he coaxed. The hand stroked his face, then through his fine blond hair, appreciatively, as he gulped all of it down.

Sounding satisfied, Zack tucked himself back into his pants and sat on the desk beside Cloud's head, petting his hair still. “Thank you,” he said. No one had ever thanked him for sex before, he thought.

Another sharp squeeze tightened viciously around his cock. It once again brought him back from the brink of orgasm, causing Cloud to whimper from the pain and lack of release.

The frequency of Sephiroth's thrusts told him that he was close, too. Zack dangled a hand over the back of his head, continuing to run fingers through his hair.

Finally, the fullness left him. The feeling was replaced by spurts of come, dripping down his thighs like honey. He ached with a tight pleasure, waiting to be spilled, and a sweet soreness.

“Can I come now, too?” Cloud felt filthy, covered in sweat and semen. He liked feeling filthy. It made him feel wanted. “Please?”

“Would you like Zack to return the favor?” Sephiroth seemed to enjoy sharing him.

The professor ordered Zack to kneel, who readily did so, in front of Cloud. He held Cloud’s arms behind his back and pushed his hips forward into Zack’s waiting mouth. The heat engulfed him.

Cloud slid in and out of Zack’s warm throat, his movements completely directed by Sephiroth. The man enjoyed controlling his body as if it were his own, vicariously fucking his former lover’s mouth.

Sephiroth bent his head down to whisper, “You can come now. Come into Zack’s mouth.”

And he did.

His body gasped and shuddered with the release. Sephiroth rubbed his arms up and down, bracing him against himself, as Cloud’s body arched involuntarily. Zack looked up at him and licked his lips clean.

“Mind if we do this again sometime, Seph?”

An approving kiss wet Cloud’s cheek. “I think my pet would like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo I am having a hard time with writing. Apparently when that happens, I decide to write multi-shipping filth for absolutely no reason.
> 
> This was an interesting exercise in smut writing. Kind of meta, in that the story deals with exploring your own comfort zone and limits, which was mirrored in the process of writing this.
> 
> I feel like the tags on this work are way dirtier than the writing itself.
> 
> I might expand with another chapter in the future, if I am in the smut-writing mood again. Do you all like a little plot with your smut, too?
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments. ❤️ I enjoy chatting about these characters, FF7, ideas, fanfic, and writing, so don't be afraid to share your thoughts!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated too.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. The Saboteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentioned consensual non-consent play, dubious consent.

Zack chewed into his sandwich, uncharacteristically silent for a moment. The two of them sat side by side, alone besides a janitor sweeping up garbage from fifty yards away. He gazed out at the rows of the empty stadium, thinking about how to bring up what he wanted to say to Sephiroth.

“He doesn’t have anyone, you know. No mom or dad. No home.”

Impassive and cool as usual, the professor’s green eyes only constricted with a hint of annoyance. “You’re meddling in things that you have no business in, Zack.”

He looked his friend in the eye, trying to get his message through. “You’re just going to break him. It won’t be like it was with me. He thinks that you actually care.”

An arrogant, condescending smile raised one corner of Sephiroth’s mouth. “You’re jealous, aren’t you? I can’t tell if it’s because of him, or because of me.”

Zack didn't respond.

They never touched each other outside of the sessions that Sephiroth permitted. It was one of the rules that he set for his submissives. Him, and no one else, unless he allowed it. Only while he watched, or participated. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try being Cloud’s friend outside of those encounters.

It was a little awkward, actually, at first. He had barely said five words to the kid before sticking his dick down his throat. Zack invited him over to play some video games, and Cloud … Cloud _apologized_ for not being able to offer him any sexual favors. It kind of hurt to see that he didn’t think he had any value, outside of offering his body.

Cloud turned out to be pretty shy outside of the bedroom, which came as a surprise, since he had a reputation for being promiscuous. Zack recalled Roche intensely whining that his hot blond fuck buddy stopped taking his calls.

He had flipped through a few risqué pictures on Roche’s phone. “Really cute,” he commented. “I can see why you’ve been bitching about it all week.” 

More than cute. He would later catch sight of that distinctive blond hair in the halls. Baby blue eyes staring at him, only to shrink away when he caught his gaze. Or maybe it was that he spotted Roche, whom he had been deliberately avoiding.

And then he walked in to see him half-naked, face down on Sephiroth’s desk. A blush over his sweet face.

Lots of students wanted to fuck the professor. Very few of them actually did. Zack had just point-blank asked if he wanted to have sex with him. He was later surprised that Sephiroth said yes at all. The forwardness was not something he was looking for in his partners, he learned.

The sex was good, but their preferences didn’t match. Zack said no to too many things, which the professor respected, but seemed unhappy about. Underneath it all, Sephiroth wasn’t a bad person—just very dominant, very particular, and very emotionally unavailable. There was something closed off about him, but he didn’t know why.

Sephiroth didn’t actually want to be friends after their arrangement was over, but Zack had a habit of inserting himself into people’s lives.

Cloud never said no to anything, besides the blindfold. Sephiroth told him to pretend to resist him. Zack watched them on the couch together, his gut tightening as Cloud cowered with distress.

It looked a little too convincing. But he never once said the safe word.

Cloud had only smiled afterwards, asking Sephiroth if he performed well. The aching for validation shining in his eyes. The residue of come flecked on his lips. There was a desperation that made Zack feel a little sick, and a little sorry for him. He was in too deep.

Zack told himself that he was just looking out for Cloud. Was he any better, joining in these sessions? It did feel like they were taking advantage of someone who was just too eager for affection, even in its most brutal forms.

And yet, when Zack flirted with him, Cloud shut him down.

“You like him,” Sephiroth said a bit ruefully.

“I do. He’s a nice person. Could really use some confidence, but he’s a good kid.”

Sephiroth finished the rest of his sandwich, wiping the crumbs off one hand. “That’s not what I meant.”

Zack's breath tensed. His motivations were more selfish than he was willing to admit.

“Are you sure that you’re concerned about what he wants? Or is it more about what you want?” The question came out dismissively.

“I just don’t like seeing people get hurt,” Zack answered quietly.

A mirthless smile. “Are you sure about that?”

Of course he had noticed. That while he lay on top of a fearful and crying Cloud, Zack still got hard as he watched. It was the kind of pretend play that he himself had refused to do. The look Sephiroth had given him said it all. 

It called back to the dissolution of their arrangement. _Don't judge me for my preferences_ , Sephiroth had hissed. Zack did feel awful, after accusing him of being a sick person.

Sephiroth always asked for permission. He never forced anyone to do anything.

But Zack just didn't trust Cloud to say no for himself.

“Break it off. It’s better that you nip this in the bud now, Seph.”

“No one asked for your opinion.” Sephiroth looked supremely irritated then, his mouth hardening into a line.

“Break it off, or I’ll do it for you.” Zack's eyes were dark.

“Is that a threat?”

“Yes. Actually. I want you to leave Cloud alone, or I’ll tell the school administrators how close you are with your students.”

Sephiroth stared at him in disbelief.

“The video I took last Saturday doesn’t look good for you, either.” Cloud looked anything but willing in that recording. Even if he agreed to behave that way.

“He _agreed_ to it, Zack. You were there. He’s with me because he wants to be. You paint me out to be some sort of villain.” Sephiroth turned his head away in disgust. His hands shook ever so slightly.

He thought about Cloud, letting people spit on his face. Bruise him. Choke him. He deserved better than that.

“I don’t think it’s a healthy relationship. That’s all.” He tried to say it casually, but the tension in the air held taut as a well-tuned string. “And it’s probably best that you avoid getting involved with students, anyway. It’s an abuse of power, Seph.”

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes dangerously. “ _You_ were the one who approached me, remember. I never sought out a relationship with a student before that.”

“But you did with Cloud, right?” Zack paused. “He told me you that you turned a failing essay into an ‘A’ after your first time together.”

“It’s not what you think.” Angry, cold breaths.

“I don’t care. Just end things with Cloud,” Zack reiterated. He knew that he was in the right of things. He had a moral compass. People like Sephiroth just didn’t understand what it meant to be honorable.

Silence, at first. “Fine. I’ll let him go.”

Zack nodded, satisfied, before leaving.

* * *

Sephiroth sat naked behind Cloud in the tub, gently scratching through the blond scalp with shampoo. While it was true that he had a thing for baths and cleanliness, it had become a favorite part of their ritual.

He would ask about Cloud’s week and let the boy vent his frustrations, or chat excitedly about his tinkering hobby. Sometimes they would talk about news or pop culture. It was the closest thing to domesticity Sephiroth had.

Sephiroth never had a mother. Only an overcritical, unloving father. He looked to others with jealousy as a child, comforted by their mothers’ warm embrace. He imagined that if he did have a mother, how she would have given him comfort like this. Fingers in his scalp and soft murmurs. Sweet kisses on the crown of his head. He rubbed Cloud’s temples with his thumbs, before making the same circular movement on his cheeks. Such smooth and soft skin.

Cloud relaxed under his touch and spoke drowsily. “It must take you so much longer to wash your hair. It’s so pretty.”

Genesis used to say the same thing, only in a more ridiculing manner. The memory made his chest tighten.

He lay next to Cloud in bed, kissing the crook of his neck. Leaning in over his adoring face. Stealing a taste from his soft pink lips.

Cloud seemed confused by the unusual tenderness, which was usually reserved for after their sessions. “Are you being gentle because of last week? I told you, I enjoyed it.”

It was something he only asked of his partners after a good amount of trust had been established. Even within BDSM circles, many still considered consensual non-consent a taboo among taboos. It was something that he hesitated to ask for. Zack had reacted with so much anger and revulsion. So did his first love. His dark tastes only repelled them.

But not Cloud. He embraced it.

Reaching up and biting his lower lip between his teeth, Cloud’s canines broke just enough skin to draw blood. He smiled, the blood reddening his pretty mouth. “I told you, I like it rough. Now punish me.”

He was really perfect.

And it made him ache that he would have to let him go. He certainly had a fondness for Cloud. His company was pleasant. The sex was fulfilling for the both of them. He wouldn’t have dreamt of actually dating a student, not until they graduated. The arrangement they had was fine for the present moment, and maybe with time it could have become something more.

Until Zack ruined it.

Cloud looked questioningly into his eyes. There was a vulnerability in them, he saw, which would make what he had to do after that much more difficult. But at the moment, he would give Cloud what he wanted.

He didn’t want sweetness. He wanted violence.

A hard slap on the cheek. “Did I say you could bite, pet?”

“No,” Cloud moaned, his face flushed from the impact. He was hard already, writhing and rubbing himself onto Sephiroth’s stomach. He gripped Cloud’s red cock and stroked up and down the shaft.

“Did I say you could pleasure yourself against me?”

He would miss this face. Moaning, flushed with pink, so innocent and defiled at the same time. Sephiroth bit down hard on Cloud’s neck while the cock in his hand wept with pleasure.

He would reward his pet for today. Cloud deserved that much.

“What’s that?” Blue eyes widened at the pronged white device in his hands.

“It’s a prostate massager. I’m going to reward you, for being such a good boy for me.” The sweet face eyed the phallic tip in his grasp, while he rubbed it with lubricant. Such eager anticipation in his look.

Easing it slowly into Cloud, the curved tip angled to seek that most pleasurable spot inside of him. Though the stifled moans were arousing, Sephiroth shushed him. He wanted to see Cloud hold in the cries of ecstasy, just as obediently as he held in the inserted object.

Sephiroth took the red ball gag and secured it around Cloud’s mouth. “I want you to exercise self-control. This will feel so good, but I don’t want you to cry out, or come early.” Cloud nodded, the restraint pressing against his darling face.

He was so sensitive. He had once come from only Sephiroth’s tongue. That never happened before. His hand held Cloud’s cock gently, feeling for the anticipation building in his lover. Waiting to deny his orgasms repeatedly. It always made it so much sweeter for them both, when he finally allowed it.

“Unghhh,” Cloud groaned onto the gag.

“Shhh,” he murmured, running a thumb over his pet’s stretched mouth. Permitting the vocal transgression, just this once. The toy had reached the spot a bit more easily than his fingers. That wasn’t all, though. He flicked the switch on the remote and the slender body beneath him undulated in a way he had never seen.

He flicked the switch off. Gave two gentle strokes. “Good, pet?”

Cloud nodded with enthusiasm. The muffled word he said through the gag sounded something like “more.” The restraint made saliva run down his chin.

Sephiroth stimulated him slowly, drawing out whimpers and shivers from his student. He kissed the back of his neck and rubbed a hand over his pale, perfect backside.

Each time the waves overcame Cloud, he tightened his grasp and withdrew stimulation. Turning on the vibration, only to shut it off quickly. His lover had come to expect this, and obediently allowed himself to be controlled. Sephiroth kissed him sweetly on the face, trying to ignore his own ache.

“You’ve behaved so well.” Sephiroth pinched his nose shut for exactly twenty seconds, causing Cloud to writhe underneath him, struggling for air. The boy trusted him. The dizzying effect would only heighten the forthcoming pleasure.

As Cloud sucked in a desperate breath, Sephiroth removed the gag. He turned the vibration to the maximum setting, and he could see the boy holding in the sounds that his body wished to make. “You can be loud now, if you want.”

His vocal pet was tensing from the stimulation, trying to avoid becoming overwhelmed. Sephiroth stroked the head of Cloud’s cock with his thumb, wiping the clear line of fluid that started dripping out in abundance.

Cloud suddenly bucked and groaned, red-faced. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to-”

Confused. Because he thought he came. “It’s okay,” Sephiroth whispered. He coaxed more prostate orgasms out of Cloud, massaging the sensitive spot with deep, hard strokes.

“Let it happen. Good boy.” Such orgasms were entirely different from regular ones. They came more uncontrollably, and he wanted Cloud to enjoy them freely.

He unbuckled his pants after Cloud shuddered with a third wave of pleasure. “Would you like me inside of you now, instead of the toy?” His darling pet must be aching for something more now, nodding deliriously.

The boy seemed relieved to feel his length enter him. He thrusted roughly. The way Cloud liked it.

“Fuck,” Cloud said through gritted teeth. He knew that he had found the right angle to continue. Knew how much pain and pleasure his submissive liked to receive. Feeling the trembling cock and choking it when it became too excited.

“Kiss me,” he ordered. Cloud angled his head back and pressed his lips to his jaw. Then licked at the dried blood, opening his mouth to be ravished. Sephiroth responded with a vicious and bruising kiss. The ache in his heart contorted inside. His rejection would hurt his lover more than anything he could do in bed.

He fucked Cloud until he was raw and crying out his name, over and over.

“May I come?” He was begging, just as Sephiroth liked.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he murmured onto Cloud’s warm cheeks. He drove himself more wildly and uncontrollably into his lover’s lissome body, causing their breaths to grow fervent and more rapid.

Finally, his harsh thrusts wrung orgasms out of both of them, breath trembling and milky white decorating bare skin. Cloud cried out as he came, collapsing onto the soft sheets, his legs still shaking from the intensity.

“Thank you,” he sighed, as if he had been gifted something special. The look on his face made Sephiroth’s chest feel heavy.

He wiped him clean with a hot towel. Cloud was curled up, all ready to take a nap. Normally he would drape a blanket over him, take pleasure in the small smile the gesture would put on his face.

“Cloud.”

“Yes?”

“I’ve enjoyed our time together.” Sephiroth rarely showed his emotions. Lately, he had only shown them to Cloud.

“But I can’t continue doing this.”

Cloud whispered, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t continue this arrangement.” To call it that made it more impersonal. It pained him to see the hurt in Cloud’s face. This was real pain.

“What did I do wrong?” he asked, shaking.

“Nothing.” Sephiroth willed himself to set a steely face on again. The cold face he had always shown. “I’m sorry, Cloud. This isn’t working for me anymore. You should go.”

Confusion at first. Then the shape of Cloud's eyes changed, infused with alertness and anger. Infuriated. A wounded animal. “Fuck you,” he spat while grabbing his clothes and stepping into them. Undoubtedly wondering why Sephiroth had bothered to fuck him one last time, before throwing him away.

At the entrance, the blond spiky head turned back only a fraction of a degree. Not enough for Sephiroth to see the look on his face. The silver stud in his ear flashed in the low light of the late afternoon.

“I thought you actually liked me,” he said, before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Zack knew that Cloud wouldn’t be staying over at the professor’s that night.

He waited outside his dorm room in the evening, doing squats out of boredom, until Cloud’s portly roommate spotted him. The friendly fellow smiled at him, like most people did.

“Oh hey, man! You looking for Cloud? He usually stays over at a friend’s place on Saturdays,” Wedge said in his helpful way. The kind of person who always offered more information than anyone asked for. “I don't think he'll be back until tomorrow.”

Zack grinned charmingly. It was a disarming look. “I don’t mind waiting around, if you could let me in.”

Wedge was easy-going. Constantly stoned, actually. And Zack had slept over, before, on his bed while Wedge had gone back home to visit family. “Yeah, sure man. I’m going over to Jessie’s, so you can sleep over if you want.”

He laid back on Cloud's bed. Breathing in Cloud's scent. There wouldn't be anything standing between them anymore. He could take care of Cloud. Give him the love that he so desperately wanted. Show him what true tenderness felt like. Be _with_ Cloud, just the two of them.

As expected, Cloud's face looked a little red and upset when he walked in. He startled at the sight of Zack, turning white. “Shit... you scared me. What are you doing here, Zack?”

“Just wanted to hang out. Wedge let me in. Thought we could watch a movie or something.” He spoke carefully next. “Everything okay?”

Cloud looked morose. “Not really in the mood for a movie, sorry.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Hey,” Zack said gently. “We’re friends, right? You can talk to me.”

So vulnerable. Something about Cloud made his protective instincts go into overdrive. Dropping his bag onto the ground, Cloud curled up onto the lower half of the bed. Zack rubbed the curve of his back through his flannel shirt. Slipped his fingers among the blond strands of hair framing Cloud's face.

He sat there for a few moments, letting Cloud press his face into the blanket. Waited for the rising movement on his back to become steady.

“Sephiroth... he said that... he didn’t want to continue anymore.” Cloud sounded despondent. Misery on his face. He was so wrapped up in his obsession with Sephiroth. Couldn’t see it for how unhealthy it actually was.

“You didn’t think it would last, did you?” Zack said softly. He meant it to be soothing, but Cloud only appeared more upset. “I had to end it too, once.” His touch drifted lower on his back, scrunching up the flannel.

“I don’t know what happened. He was always so happy with me.” Cloud lowered his head.

So blind to it all. Why wouldn’t Sephiroth have been happy? He wanted someone who would submit to every unsavory thing he asked.

“You deserve better than him.” Zack slipped a hand down his waistband.

“What are you doing?” Cloud whispered, startled.

“It’s okay. I’m here for you,” Zack said, squeezing the blond’s cock. He kissed Cloud’s neck, which made him jerk away at first. It was something he knew Sephiroth liked to do.

He lay there passively, allowing Zack to pull down his pants and take them off. Allowing him to part his legs. He grabbed onto a white ankle and kissed the inside of Cloud’s tight thighs.

Cloud closed his eyes and cried when he began sucking his cock. “Hey,” he said, holding his jaw. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

The red-rimmed eyes looked away. “I’m sad, Zack. You can’t just fuck away sadness.”

The response annoyed him. “Isn’t that what you try to do? Isn’t that why you let everyone have a go at you?”

He hadn’t meant it to come out so insulting. Cloud angrily tried to shove his weight off of him, but he wasn’t strong enough. “Get off me.”

He got up. Cloud pulled his pants back on, covering his face with his hands.

“Cloud,” Zack said gently. Prying the hands from his face. “Hey. Look at me. I’m sorry, okay. I know. You’re feeling bad right now. I’m just trying to make you feel better. I’m here for you.” His thumbs stroked the skin on Cloud’s wrists, still encircled in his grasp.

Cloud stiffened.

“How did you even know I’d be here?”

“What?”

“Why were you waiting here for me? You know that I’d normally not be back until tomorrow.”

Zack didn’t want to lie to him. So he told the truth. “Because I asked him to end it with you.”

“You _what?_ ”

“It’s why I ended it with him, too. It was fucked up.”

Cloud pushed his hands off and stared at him with a hurt disgust.

“You let him do all this sick shit to you, Cloud. Things that I never let him do. Do you think that he really cares about you? If he did, he wouldn’t make you do any of this.” Zack said the words with frustration.

“I don’t need to be _saved_. Do you know how self-righteous you sound right now? Did you not stand there and fuck me too?” Cloud spat.

“And he got off on it. Offering you to someone else.”

He put a hand on Cloud’s shoulder, but he shrugged him off. They sat in furious silence for a few moments.

“I do like you, Zack,” Cloud finally said, quietly. “But I don’t think we’re compatible like that. Everything you just said is proof of that.”

It wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. A bittersweet confession.

“I need some space, okay? Please stop judging me. Don’t try to make me into who you think I should be.” Cloud’s fingers brushed the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry.” For being the one that hurt him. He could see it now.

He pulled Zack closer. “I’m sorry, too.”

* * *

Cloud rang the doorbell, nervously. Sephiroth's eyes opened in surprise to see him there.

“Hey. Can I come in?”

Wordlessly, he turned to the side so that Cloud could walk past him.

It was almost too soft for them. Cloud didn’t want to talk about feelings. He only knew that whatever they had, he didn’t want it to stop.

“Zack told me everything. That he made you ... turn me away. He understands now. He’s sorry.”

Sephiroth sighed. “Zack does what he thinks is right. I’m surprised that you managed to change his mind.”

“I don’t think I did. But he won’t try to do anything about it anymore. I made him delete the video, from his phone and storage.”

Talking about feelings made Cloud feel far more vulnerable than anything else he did. He suspected that Sephiroth was the same way. It didn’t suit either of them. “I understand though, if you think it’s too risky for us to continue. Or if it’s not right for you anymore.”

“I’m very fond of you,” Sephiroth said, holding his face in his hands. It was probably as close to an admission to affection he would get right now. Cloud was okay with that. He preferred it, even.

“Will you stay over tonight?” His lips brushed over Cloud’s own.

He said the only thing that he’s ever wanted to say to Sephiroth. Anything he asked of him.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know where this was going, as this was meant to originally be a smutty one-shot/kink-research, so thanks for putting up with my weirdness.
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to depict Zack as a [failed White Knight](https://bluepencilling.wordpress.com/2018/08/19/white-knight-syndrome/), and also as meta commentary on those who view Sefikura as a problematic ship.
> 
> The way that Zack tries to shame others in this chapter is an analogy for that kind of behavior. It seems “morality police” criticism often ends up being an attack on real people, and not just fictional content.
> 
> The depictions of consent here are also deliberately meant to contrast between contexts of “fantasy” vs. “in real life.”
> 
> I understand disliking certain content, or feeling morally uneasy about it, but personal attacks over imaginary creations is just really negative and unkind.
> 
> Also, I thought it would be amusing to have a story where Sephiroth is literally choking Cloud and shit, but it turns out to be the healthier relationship in comparison to Clack. I just like writing different things, and I've already written Zack as the good-hearted rescuer.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments. ❤️ I enjoy chatting about these characters, FF7, ideas, fanfic, and writing, so don't be afraid to share your thoughts!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated too.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Other stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=creators%3A+anonymous+summary%3Akbd&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Compilation+of+Final+Fantasy+VII)


End file.
